Billy Lenz vs Billy Chapman
Reboot Season 1, Episode 3! It's Christmas time, but with a side of murder! PS_-_BillyvsBilly.png|Panzysoldat Intro Note: 1974 Billy Lenz is used. Necro: It's Christmas time. A time of happiness and cheer. Mercer: And murder, apparently. (Why does this always happen to us?) Necro: Billy Lenz, the sneaky serial killer. Mercer: And Billy Chapman, The Santa Serial Killer! Necro: I'm Necro and He's Mercer. Mercer: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Billy Lenz Creeps Around DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Not much is known about Billy's backstory, other than the fact the he's psychopath that seems to be a sexual predator of some kind, that targets college girls. Mercer: Apparently he was pretty damn good stalking and murdering, because he got an urban legend based off of him, I mean, that's quite a reputation. Necro: You're damn right. Well, with backstory out of the way, let's get onto his skills. Mercer: Billy is most known for his deadly stealth and knife skills. Necro: As for an example of these stealth skills? He was able to sneak into a sorority house, which had about ten people in it, entirely unheard, hell even managing to kill one of them very early into his killing spree. Mercer: Yeah. And as for knife skills, he is easily able to kill trained police officers at close range! Police Officers are usually trained in disarming tactics, so Billy is obviously skilled and swift enough to beat them. Necro: Billy seems to be stronger than an athletic human, and he also seems to be a very skilled manipulator, despite his insanity. As shown when Billy was able to exploit Jess's fear and paranoia to get her to kill her boyfriend, who he used as a way to hide his crimes. Mercer: Next up, Billy seems to be very proficient with multiple weapons, the most notable of which is his glass unicorn sculpture, which he used to kill one of the girls. Necro: Billy has actually shown peak to near super human strength levels, as shown when he pushed a hook hard enough to impale a three hundred and forty pound woman through the head easily. (The number is somewhat of a guess, but given her build, height, and body mass, that was the best number we could come up with) He was then able to deadlift her off of a ladder with one hand! (As theorized, due to the fact that he was removing the hook as he lifted her. If not, it's still impressive). Mercer: Lenz is a very skilled psychological attacker, easily being able to trick, confuse and terrify relatively level head college girls. Hell, he was able to fool the police, actually evading capture and hiding in plain sight, having never been caught. Necro: Despite everything, Billy is not perfect. Mercer: Yeah, Billy is rather insane, and while he is powerful, he has no real weapons that he keeps on him, and on top of that, he fights at his best in close quarters, at least based on what is shown in the movie. Necro: But Billy is a very skilled and stealthy serial killer, who has most certainly earned his legend. Suddenly, the recording studio phone rings. Necro and Mercer gulp. and answer the phone. Both: (shaky voice) H-Hello? Voice: Hi it's me Billy...Wanna know a secret? Necro: Sure...Billy...(please don't kill us) Billy: I'm Going To Kill You! (Starts laughing) Necro looks up and sees the studio door swinging shut behind Mercer's retreating form, as music begins to play over the loud speaker. Speaker: ''Fuck this shit I'm out!'' Necro squeals and runs out of the studio as a man in black cloths crawls out of the ceiling Necro: OH GOD! HOPEFULL BILLY CHAPMAN WON"T BE THIS EVIL!!! Billy Chapman Punishes DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Ah, Christmas Eve! A wonderful time of happiness and joy, at least it was for young Billy Chapman, until one fateful night. Mercer: While driving home after a visit with his grandfather, Billy's parents stopped the car after being flagged down by a man dressed as Santa Claus. This was a mistake. A fatal mistake. Necro: The Santa turned out to be a thief, who quickly gunned down Billy's father and then shot his mother, and upon seeing that she was still alive he...well...he sexually assaulted her. In front of her son, who had taken his brother Ricky and escaped to the bushes at the side of the road. Set Fight Verdict Trivia Next Time Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Necromercer Reboot Season 1 Category:Necromercer Holiday Special Category:Necromercer Post Reboot Category:Axe Vs Fists Category:Axe vs Unique Weapon Category:Christmas Themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Slasher themed DEATH BATTLES Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Stealth vs Strength Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles